ø Ichigo: My Interior Designer ø
by WindBurst
Summary: After being captured by a certain alien Ichigo has do some things she never expected to do. Rated for latter chapters. I NEED reviews.../ I'm really sorry.
1. Job Interview

_Ichigo: My Interior Designer_

_By- HelloGoodbye19 _

-I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

-This is rated M fanfiction. Please don't read it, if you don't like it. 

_-_

Chapter:1

_Kish sat up with a new plan, he was sick of her rejections, so what was his new plan you ask?_

_Well..._

Kisshu licked his lips, they were dry, but he had refused chap stick, it was a human thing anyway.

He sat and waited for a sound, _she_ would be here any moment, no doubt.

"Kisshu, where are you, I know you're here!" yelled an extremely mad Mew superhero.

He heard her feet tap against the long, dark, and barren, warehouse.

Even though she could not see him, she could feel his burning intense presence.

He was here and she knew it.

"You coward, you call yourself a man!" she let out.

'_I need to get him mad so I can see him.'_ thought the mew leader.

Her teammates; Mew Purin, Mew Rettuce, Mew Minto, and last, Mew Zakuro, were busy fighting the monsters...That a certain alien, Kisshu, had let lose. It was the middle of night, or, maybe latter...

"Kisshu, how dare you try and attack at night!" She cried out more angry then ever.

Kisshu watched her anger, how funny; she got so mad at him. It was a passion, to see her so outraged.

'_Nya, it's no use! He will not appear to me if I am like this. Wait, I know!'_

Kisshu was about to reveal his hiding place by snickering, when he noticed Ichigo starting to act, quite, ...oddly.

'_Koneko…' _

Ichigo let tears come to her eyes.

'_Oh Dear God, I hope this works.' _She thought pleadingly.

"Kisshu, how can you abandon me? Here I am, looking for you, but I can't see you…" as she finished, only silence followed. Maybe he was not here, after all? Maybe, he had teleported to that _whatever-place_ already, and she was just talking to herself?

Maybe, he was all play, and didn't really care how she felt.

Kisshu gulped, he was in a trance of sorts, and he wanted to go to her, to hug her, he wanted, to be with her.

'_Just go to her already!' _his brain demanded. He smiled.

"Kitten, what a happy surprise! You were missing me..." He flew to her, but Ichigo was prepared.

As he came close to her, almost touching, she whipped out her bell, "I'll get you now!" cried Ichigo, regaining her normal self.

"Nice try!" cried Kisshu, as he grabbed her wrist, which held the bell to attack him. He gave it a rough squeeze, making the weapon fall out of her hand. She yelped, and then gritted her teeth. "Guess I'll have to do the old fashioned way, prepare to be defeated Kisshu, you _will_ be defeated!"

But chuckled, then grinned "And who has your hand honey?" He squeezed it tighter, "I could break your hand, Kitty. But I don't want to, so don't try to escape; and I won't break it."

Ichigo glared at him, "The other Mews will be here anyhow." She gave him a wry smile out of pride. Making Kisshu laugh, "Well then, guess we should go were we won't be broken up, huh?"

Her eyes widened as she felt a sense of falling.

"Ai!" she screamed in fright, holding onto the nearest object next to her, Kisshu. The sense of falling ended when everything became black.

Was she, was she, dead?

Kisshu felt her tight embrace, it made him grow warm, almost fuzzy. "Honey were here." He said, regretting his words, when she moved quickly away, to look about her. "Were, _are_ we?" she asked to him with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"_Sweetheart_, you need to be more trusting, to tell you the truth, I'm not such a bad guy."

Ichigo snorted, "You're pretty bad, if you want to make my whole species extinct."

Kisshu smiled slowly, "Like I was telling you, if you'd only date me, I would stop trying to do that."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but then sighed, "You're just teasing me."

Kisshu blinked, and then popped to her side, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Kitten, you think you figured me out, huh?" He asked playfully.

Ichigo gave him a glared '_huh_?'

"No, hardly," said Ichigo slowly, "Nevertheless, I-I _will_ kill you one day. S-so whatever!" she yelled coarsely, grabbing the kissed cheek with a blush.

Kisshu sighed, "Tsk, tsk, what a bad temper, no matter." He grabbed her around the waist with warm arms pulling her close into a hug, "I want you to stay with me honey. I saw you crying in the warehouse, for me, and I couldn't help having this urge to comfort you." Ichigo tensed, she liked this feeling, being held, "Kisshu, what are you saying?" she questioned, frightened, of her own reaction.

Kisshu chuckled in response.

Not feeling her body draw back, Kisshu held her closer. He could feel her breasts squish to his chest. And her breath growing rapid, he could feel the little puffs of air she produced onto his face.

He smiled, "Kitten, how do you like my room?"

Mew Ichigo gulped, and then looked away quickly, her cheeks painted red. "To much green." She scoffed.

Kisshu whined, "Ah, but Kitten, that is my favorite color."

She looked about the room again, a darkish-green painted everything. It was so, dreary for someone such as Kisshu.

"How do you live like this?"

"..."

"Poof!" said Kisshu, he disappeared then suddenly reappeared again on the other side of her.

"What the-!" Started Ichigo, she felt a hand run down her back. "Wah!" cried Ichigo, Kisshu laughed.

"What'd you do that for!" exclaimed Ichigo furiously.

"You ask _way_ too much questions, not that I'm not glad you wanna know more about me." He smiled.

Ichigo gasped, "Who says I wanna know more about, you, you, jerk!"

"Heh heh!" laughed Kish.

His eyes seemed to be dancing in excitement. Then a fun idea struck him.

"How would you like to design my room Kitten?" asked Kish randomly.

Ichigo gave another _huh_ making him laugh. He walked over and sat upon his very dark green colored bed, looking to see if Ichigo would try something stupid to escape, but to his surprise, she just stood there as wide eyed as ever.

"To tell you the truth, I was sent here tonight to capture you Kitten, and to bring you to Deep Blue, but seeing as I haven't done that exactly ... I want you to redo my room, you're right, when you say it looks dreary. It's always depressing the hell out of me to come back to... Plus, if you do a good job, I just might let you go back to the other mews. How does this sound?"

Ichigo took a step closer, not believing what she had just heard Kish, the biggest pervert alive say.

_'What the fuck? Has he gone crazy? ...Why does he want to do something so, so... neutral, with me__? Not that I'm not relieved, but,'_

Kish snickered, seeing her face filled with mixed emotions, he bent on reassuring her, "Don't worry Kitten, I promise not to touch you." He closed his eyes and as he heard a gasp from the mew _'...Well not unless you want it, that is.'_

"...Well ok. Why not?" said Ichigo, figuring this would be easy enough.

However, if everything in life was so easy, we wouldn't have a story here, now would we?

...The little mew had no idea what she was getting into. And Kish was'nt gonna tell her.

* * *

Hi! Thank you for reading my first fanfic! I hope you liked it.. Please tell me what you thought by clicking that little gray review button down there. Your thoughts are always appreciated. 


	2. Freezing BRRR!

Ichigo: My Interior Designer

Rated: M

By: HelloGoodbye19

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

* * *

"OK, let's get started!" Ichigo shouted, she wanted to get this over with, right away; because…She still had her beauty sleep to get back to.

She didn't know what time it was, but it was probably, past midnight, and she knew, if she didn't get back to sleep soon, there'd be just no-way-no-how she'd be able to make it on-time for school finals. (A/n: Japanese junior high students have to go through a super-hard test to get into a chosen high school. The higher your score, the better the high school.)

Kish gave a low snicker.

'_You're not getting away that fast._' He thought possessively, a smug grin grew slightly.

He let out a big yawn "Naw, Kitten. Let's do it tomorrow, I think I'm getting tired."

He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes; as if she were not even there, and soon he was asleep.

* * *

All was silent…And you could say _peaceful_, _except_, the growing anger seizing in the very angry little mew girl

To say the least, he was making her want to go over there to him, and knock him senseless, but she remained calm, thinking some only of some unwomanly calming thoughts, 'Baka_! How can you just lay there as if I'm no threat!_' her head screamed toward him, but after a while, she closed her eyes.

'_OK Ichigo, calm down. He's sleeping, that's a _good_ thing. This is your time to escape; it's just to your advantage that he's sleeping_.' She opened her eyes and looked around the room again.

'_Bed, walls, table, door, bed, walls, table_…._Door_!' her mind screamed, she almost laughed aloud at just how relieved she was.

That door was her ticket out of here!

Therefore, she ran toward it, and tried turning the old rusty looking knob upon it.

However, to no avail it didn't budge.

When turning it didn't work, she tried pushing, but that was useless also. So she considered using her bell, but did'nt want to risk Kish waking up if it didn't work.

She slowly felt realization set in, '_Am I going to be stuck here, alone, with only Kisshu to keep me company? All night?'_

She looked over to the sleeping alien with horror in her eyes.

Her eyes were bulging almost out of her head by the time she realized the most embarrassing things.

(1). If she were going to do anything of a good job tomorrow, she'd have to go to sleep tonight.

(2). surprisingly, the room was very cold, and if you were in a short hot pink miniskirt you were freezing your tail off.

(3). and third…The only warm place in the _whole_ room was the bed.

'_Shit!'_ her mind said in a single word, a blush spread wide across her face. How was she ever going to live this down, and how would she ever be able to face Masaya, again?

"I can't do it. I won't do it. No way, absolutely not." She mumbled. However, as if on cue, the room began to grow colder, and she had to wrap her arms around herself just to keep warm. Her teeth started to chatter, and Ichigo really thought about powering down, maybe, and go back in her pajamas.

"Damn it." She said, looking at the huge bed lustfully. She looked over at him, to see he was still on top the bed, and didn't seem a bit cold. There were two questions she concluded.

(1). Should she power down, and risk leaving herself open, to the enemy?

(2). Or should she go to the bed, making it semi risky. (and very embarrassing)

She decided on the second , she would not have to power down in that case. _And_ if he did try anything, she could always beat his ass to a bloody pulp.

She smiled wickedly and thought _'OK Mr. Alien, I'll be taking your warm bed now.'_ as she stalked, very cat like, to his bed.

* * *

Gomen nasai! I'm so sorry for making this chapter so short, it is just I am super hungry, and I am starving myself in order to write this. _**Please review**_. I really want to avoid Ichigo being a _'dummy'_ so tell me if I made her an idiot. Thanks, and your thoughts are always appreciated. 


	3. Kiss and a Slap

**ø Ichigo: My Interior Designer ø 3**

By: Blessed Relief (subject to change, lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew :)

Rated: M

* * *

**K**ish always loved kissing Ichigo.

It felt so good, pressing his lips onto hers, and to feel her soft lips parting ever so slightly when he did so.

The feeling of her tensing, the soft gasp she did when he kissed her.

He also loved it when she was about to yell at him. Her lips would quiver giving something to the effect of a moan off, and that's when he would escape.

He had to save himself from his feisty kitten.

--

Suddenly waking up, Kish's eyes opened and widened when he felt a sting on his cheek, fallowed by the sound of hissing.

Searching, he saw Ichigo.

She had moved farthest she could away from him on the bed; and she was blushing widely.

Had he really kissed her in his sleep?

"Kish, you jerk. What did you do that for?" Ichigo demanded.

Kish smiled light-hardily. So he had.

"Good morning, my Ichigo," said Kish. He smiled sweetly to her, which made her blush further.

"You never answered me!" she said in a demanding tone. Her cheeks were growing even hotter.

Kish could think of other things that would make a girl turn that shade.

"Ah, so you were sleeping with me," Kish Said, playfully avoiding the question.

Ichigo's eyes widened considerably as she saw him smirk ever-so-slightly after that _little _comment.

"I-it's not like I had a choice!" stuttered Ichigo, she held a funny expression.

Kish bit his lip to keep from laughing, and then the idea of why she was even there struck him.

Sitting up, he gave a stretch, before peeling off his shirt.

"Ah well Ichigo, you will have plenty of opportunities to get close to me while your designing my room," He gave her a toothy grin.

Fallowing him with her eyes, Ichigo's mouth went agape as she gaped at his sexy toned chest. The previous comment not registering in her mind, she felt her heart speed up and she felt her mind stray for a moment.

That was also when he started taking off his shorts to….

-

"Honey, you OK? You've been hiding a long time." asked Kish, slightly concerned. Ichigo made a muffled sound, her head still under the covers.

"Ah Koneko-Chan I said I was sorry, I forgot, on Earth, people usually cover up." said Kish. He wanted to smile, but he stopped himself less she poked her head out of the covers.

Poking her head out, Ichigo blushed looking down at where Kish had been exposed before, she started to sniff.

"Well that was my first time," she started, "s-seeing…," she stopped, a pause settling over the room….

"N-now no one will marry me!" She wailed, putting the covers right back over her head. Other then her occasional sniffing the room grew silent once more.

"Who said no one would marry you, Ichigo-Chan?" Kish said, slowly.

-

Ichigo's eyes went wide under the covers, the darkness hiding her surprise.

"W-What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm, now what do you think I mean by that Koneko-Chan, hum?" asked Kish.

Ichigo's head shot forth from the covers, and she mildly blushed to see Kish was still topless, as well as sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

"I didn't want a riddle Kish, what do you mean by that?" She said angrily, though probably not as angry as she had attempted at first.

Kish looked her straight in the eyes also seeing the girl's askew hair and stunning brown eyes.

"I could always marry you honey." Said Kish, he sounded serious.

Ichigo held his golden eyes for a long while feeling the butterflies swarming in her stomach.

"Pfft, what do you mean Kish, since when was I not just some toy to you?" said Ichigo, she laugh.

Ichigo noticed Kish flinch.

"See, you flinched, that means I am still just some toy to you, so don't joke like that again..." she finished.

Kish's eyes, which had been held hers all that time turned away now, they cast down at his feet for a long while…

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he said finally.

He looked at her again, in a semi playful expression again, "Well, are you staying in bed all day? Or are you going to finally help make my room look livable?"

Ichigo felt slightly offended, so she was thought of as his toy after-all.

"If that means I can get out of here faster, then I'm right on it!"

Kish smiled, not showing any other emotion, "Good."

Ichigo's smiled at him, but it faltered a little bit latter, "Um, but one problem, do you have any supplies I can use, like paint or something?"

Kish stood up slapping his hands on front of his thighs, catching her by surprise. "Nope, but I'll go get some now!"

He teleported, saying

"I'll be just a sec!"

Ichigo briefly wondered how a half naked alien guy was going to get paint from a paint store, but then shrugged it off and stood up. Her tummy stared to grumble… and there was no food in sight. Sighing, she wondered if this was going to be a long day, and if she was ever seeing her buddies again.

Hey everyone, I finally did a new chapter in like a decade. I know many people probably thought I was dead or something, but I actually just got out of a relationship, which was very controlling!! I am better now, and I hope there are still some people out there are still wanting to read this story. I will be updating more from now on, depending if I still have any readers.

Thanks again for reading this far and _**please review**__!_


	4. Mei Amore

**ø Ichigo: My Interior Designer ø **

_By: No Place but Here_

_Rated: M for latter Adult content_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I hope you enjoy my fanfic_

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo stared at the darkish green painted wall, all over Kish's room. Not only did she have to figure out what was going to do to decorate this hentai's place, but she also had him staring her down like she was some edible canine treat! He was calmly sitting in the chair with his hands cushioning the back of his head, looking like he was getting the utmost kick out of this.

"Gee great," She mumbled, trying to avoid his stare, but failing.

And to top it off she was still starving.

Ichigo groaned, not being used to skipping this many meals. She needed breakfast.

"You haven't started the remodeling yet, Kitten?" He asked, slightly in amusement.

She noticed she had held his eyes while dreaming away about her favorite breakfast food.

She jumped and looked away; she was just about to reply that _little_ comment, when her belly made a humongous growl.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide, and she blushed looking back at him.

Kish chuckled.

"Oh, that's, right, "he said in between chuckles, Ichigo glared at him.

He held his hands up, surrendering, after chuckling a little more.

"Gomen, Kitten!" He gave her a toothy grin.

"I forgot to get you any food. Just one minute, ok?" Kish finished, he looked at her hopefully.

As her tummy made another grumble, Ichigo could only make a nod. Even though she hated to admit it, she was so hungry right then it didn't even matter as much that her tummy was making all sorts of weird noises.

To Ichgo's surprise, though, Kish did not teleport away like he did for the paint; he instead went to the door in the room, and opened it as if it were as easy as pie… And after all that strain and effort she had made last night….Life was just unfair!!

Speaking of unfair, she was still here with Kish; while she was sure everyone was worried about her.

Waving at her once again staring face, Kish closed the door after him. Ichigo could here a happy hum that she assumed was him behind the door, until it grew fainter and fainter.

Ichigo wondered if she should try the door again, but with the amount of paint cans and painting supplies near her feet, she doubted very highly that even her cat- genes were going to get her out of this one.

Ichigo briefly wondered if Kish had actually just robbed a paint store, instead of bought from it…

--

Coming back from the kitchen, Kish brought out one of his specialties he had learned while exploring around Earth.

Even though the humans were using the planet in destructive ways, he had to admit that the humans' sure did know how to make tasty food.

On his planet, you had a choice of stale loaf, and spicy ziiace soup. You were lucky if you got much more variety...

Still thinking of his planets food, Kish opened the door to his bedroom, and brought in the scrumptious smelling food to Ichigo.

Ichigo had never been so happy in her life.

--

Finishing up the scrumptious omelet, Ichigo patted her stomach in delight. She had only fallen two times getting over the painting supplies, so she was pretty happy with herself.

In between bites of food before, she had also made it clear to Kish that they _really_ didn't need that much paint anyway. Since the bedroom was so small, and if he didn't want a rainbow, he would need to get some of the paint cans out of the room.

Fortunately, he had done that while she was still eating, and now that she was done, there was only three paint cans, plus the other necessary painting supplies left.

The new paint colors where all light colors, so Ichigo was confident that the room would look more bright and cheery when she got done.

Now yet again she would need Kish, this time to move the furniture.

'_Wait if I make him help me every time, does that mean I have to stay here longer?' _she questioned herself in horror.

Kish finished a candy bar while waiting for Ichigo to do something, anything.

He had heard "_candy bars" _were not good for a human, but since there was nothing relatively so sweet on his planet, he had gotten quite addicted to them lately. Ever since Tart introduced him to "_candy_", there was no way back.

Kish watched as his beautiful kitty suddenly got up from the bed and tried to push the bed to the side. She was straining however, and it did not move an inch.

She stopped after a few minutes and took a few gasping breaths.

"What's up, Hunny? Do you need some help?" Kish finally intervened.

Ichigo glanced over at him sharply, before trying to budge the bed again. It still didn't move…

Without another word, Kish went to her side and tried to help her. Ichigo looked to the side of her, at him, in alarm.

"No, I can do it myself!" she said, franticly.

Kish who didn't seem to hear her words, or ignored her, kept on trying to move the bed.

"Stop, I can do it!" she said again. She pushed him, pushing so hard that he fell. She misjudged the force needed to push him, and fell as well.

She landed straight on Kisshu. It was only after she stopped screaming that she found out her new predicament.

Her mouth was only inches away from his, and Kish looked very strange indeed from the new position they were both in.

Normally Kish would have took this as one more feisty little thing Ichigo did to him. She had pushed him before in battle, so that was not new.

She had even landed on top of him before, but it had never been this convenient.

He tried to restrain himself from kissing her. Not ever had she fallen so close, that he could feel the air that escaped her body.

Kissing her right now was something he could not hold back easily, but if Ichigo was ever going to really see him more then a pervert, then he was going to have to hold back now.

He still remembered that she still thought that he thought of her as a toy.

He had to admit it hurt him, when she assumed he still looked at her as a toy.

He turned his head away from her, hearing her gasp above him.

"Kish?" she questioned, it sounded like she was hurt. He doubted it was real thinking she was just faking him out again.

That still didn't keep him from looking back up at her.

He inhaled shakily. Everything in him wanted to wrap his arms around her and guide that mouth of hers closer.

"I-I," she started up again.

Kish stared at her moving lips; they looked so plump and soft.

"Sorry," she finally said, surprising him.

"I laughed before, I know you don't consider me as a toy now," she said, finishing up.

Ichigo blushed, even though everything had been settled about before, she still felt that maybe his views on her had changed for the better.

Kish looked up into her eyes. It was nice to look in them, almost as nice as having her on top of him.

Suddenly, he heard her heart rate increase. It was loud and seemed to be pounding hard in her chest.

It only lasted a second, but what came next was sweet bliss.

Ichigo gently pressed her lips against his, her heart jumping in her throat; it was as if her body had gone on auto-pilot.

She then withdrew, but Kish was not having any of that, his arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer, and in a split-second she felt him kiss her.

Ichigo's heart did a back-flip, and before she knew it, she was kissing him back hungrily,

_Hey everyone, thank you again to all the people who have reviewed so far!_

_I'm glad that even after all this time; some people are reading and reviewing my story. I am sorry for being absent for so long._

_On my profile I have gone into more detail on why I had been gone. It is not really an excuse though._

_I kind of wrote this in a hurry, so please let me know if I should change anything._

_Anyway,_ **please review**_, it really helps me find strength to update and write more._


End file.
